Disclosed herein is a vehicle seat including a stowable seat body, and particularly, a vehicle seat further including a rotation member that rotates to shift a seat cushion to a stowed position in stowing the seat body.
An example of a vehicle seat with a stowable seat body is a seat with a rotation member that rotates to shift a seat cushion to a stowed position in stowing the seat body. In the seat with such a configuration, the aforementioned rotation member is provided below the seat cushion, and is connected to a predetermined portion of the seat cushion. Further, the seat cushion shifts toward the stowed position along with the rotation of the rotation member.
As a specific example, in a vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Document No. H01-123736 (“the '736 Document”), a hinge bracket is provided as the aforementioned rotation member. When the hinge bracket rotates, the locking operation to the seat cushion is released to enable the seat cushion to shift forward. As a result, it is possible to shift the seat cushion to the stowed position.
However, there is a concern that the size of the vehicle seat may increase due to the installation of the rotation member. In particular, in the vehicle seat disclosed in the '736 Document, the hinge bracket is attached to both end portions of the seat cushion in the width direction of the vehicle seat. In such a structure, there is a possibility that the size of the vehicle seat may increase in the width direction of the vehicle seat.